Bereaved
by Sexiiguyaneseprincess
Summary: Zoey return home after an attack on her family to lure her out of hiding.


Bereaved

A/N: _This is my interpretation of how the next book after Awakened should go. Please read and review. Thanks! _

Zoey awoke with a chilling feeling; a feeling that something isn't quite right back at home. She tries as she might to keep the thoughts from invading her head so that she can rest a little while longer before her and Stark had to get up. But unfortunately for her the thoughts already began paralyzing her mind. Stark feeling something wasn't right with his warrior princess woke with a start ready for battle. "Zo, is everything alright?" he asked locating his weapon that he got from his new Scottish friend who was a friend of his father Seoras. "We have to leave something isn't right, I can feel it. Something went horribly wrong. I need to get home to check on everyone." "No problem, but before we go we have to talk with Sigach and let her know that we have to leave and what she must do to help aid us in this battle between good and evil." "I know but I need to call Stevie Rae something is terribly wrong. I just can't pinpoint it now." "Okay just relax, hun and let everything fall into perspective. It would become easier for you if you just took a deep breath and let everything go. You are under a lot of stress." Stark replied soothingly while rubbing his hand up and down her back to add some comfort to her while adding a little massage to help ease the tension building in her body.

Little by little Zoey began to relax and her dream became more real to her. Could she have imagined that something evil has happened to her mother or was Nyx actually telling her that her mother is no longer with her in this world but with Nyx in the next? She couldn't decipher what the message of her dream was and it frustrated her that she began moaning and rocking while silent tears streaked down her face. Slowly the words mom became heard in a whisper then it got louder and louder with each rock until Zoey was hysterically crying, rocking, moaning, and screaming out for her mother. "Oh my God MOOOOMMMMYYYY!" she constantly cried. All Stark could do was hold his beloved angel in his arms and whisper words of comfort in her ears.

Sigach and Seoras where on the other side of the castle and was startled away by a scream. They each jumped out of bed half naked. They each grabbed a robe hanging on the bedpost and the foot of the bed and ran straight towards Zoey and Stark believing that they were in trouble. However, before reaching their destination they were both cornered by two servants whispering in the corner. "What seems to be the problem?" Seoras asked in his native language. "Sir, we have no idea all we heard was a cry coming from Zoey and Stark's room with a scream, then we heard her saying Mom. We think that something must have happened to her mother." replied the lady servant with shoulder length black curly hair that was tied up in a bun. Her face was scrunched up in a frown having to answer to Seoras and Sgiach after being caught with another worker returning to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her masters. After hearing that something terrible could have happen to Zoey's mother Sgiach moved closer to her mate with a shocked written all over her face. She was paling and her hands were shaking when Seoras took her into his arms. Sgiach always gets emotional when something happen to people who she cares about and Zoey is one of them. Although this young priestess came into her house wanting a safe haven from Neferet she grew on her. They became more than just friends with each other, which is starting to worry Seoras. He knew she was becoming attached to the young lady and he's worried that she would have an effect on his mate causing her to return to battle. He's afraid that once she starts to battle she won't be able to stop and he would have to be there to protect her.

Sgiach wrapped in her mate's arms couldn't believe the news she just heard. She couldn't help but think to go to Zoey and comfort her like a mother would, even though she just might have lost her mother. Sgiach thinks that she can fill that gap and be the mother figure that Zoey needs right now. "Seoras we have to go to her now. She needs us now than ever. I don't think she should leave here until everything is okay. What if they killed her mother so she could come out of hiding and try to kill her? What if it was just a scheme what if her mother isn't really dead they just manipulated her dream and made her believe that she was actually dead? Oh my Seoras we have to help her. We just have to I can't bear it if something happens to her." Sgiach pleaded with her mate in the hallway still wrapped within each other's arms.

After holding each other for what seemed like forever the two let go of one another and continued on their way to Stark and Zoey's room. Upon entering Sgiach knocked softly then entered. She walked in to the scene of Zoey wrapped in Starks arms. She looks to be resting comfortably there with her head against his chest and eyes closed. When she fully entered the room Stark's red rimmed eyes bored into her own. She couldn't fathom anything this bad happen to anyone especially her Zoey. She sanked to the bed with Seoras by her side and laid a hand on Zoey's shoulder. They all sat in silence until Zoey opened her eyes, gazed upon Stark's face then turned her gaze slowly towards Sigach and Seoras and said, "We have to go. I am needed. Thank you for your hospitality, I wished we could stay longer but everything has gotten out of hand. I must return everyone is depending on me. I have to be stronger than this and beat Kalona and Neferet." "No, Zoey I do not want you to leave here. What if it's a trap, what if they try to do something unspeakable to you? I don't think I would be able to deal with it." stated Sigach shaking her head vehemently.

"Queen Sigach I understand your worries and concern but I have to save my friends and family. I can't just sit back and ignore the war that is going on between good and evil like you, no offense. I am the one Nyx has chosen to fight these imbeciles. So please just let me go Sigach I know that you are scared that something would happen but I have faith in my goddess. I know she would show me the way and help me defeat this concubine."

"Okay. I'll make the arrangements." Queen Sigach said sadly with tears rolling down her face. Zoey went to her and hugged her. They stayed in this embraced for a good two minutes silently cry for the lost of something different; Zoey the loss of her mother and Sigach the temporary loss of a friend. When the embrace was over Sigach and Seoras walked out of the room and hurried back to her room and made the arrangements for Zoey and Stark to fly back to Oklahoma. She then called Stevie Rae to let her know when the flight was going to reach Oklahoma and to meet Zoey and Stark at the airport. Stevie Rae agreed then hung up the phone. When she hung up she couldn't help but wonder what she would do with her lover Rephaim when Zoey returns home.

It's the first time since the whole catastrophe with Rephaim and his father and the Goddess Nyx changing Rephaim into a human boy. She doesn't know how to tell Zoey all about him. How can she explain that Rephaim is good and that he has chosen to walk the path of the goddess and not follow his father's path of destruction? Would Zoey accept him or would she just disregard him and have her leave him? Stevie Rae's mind has been going crazy ever since the phone call. She would have to tell Rephaim that Zoey would be coming back tonight but how would he take it that she might not be able to hang with him all the time because her best friend is not going to accept him for who he is. Would he make her chose between him and her best friend or would he be understanding and let her help Zoey fight Neferet and his father?

Back at the castle Queen Sigach is having Zoey and Stark escorted to the airport with two reliable servants. Zoey however, still is in shock and cannot believe that something might actually be wrong with her mother. She has to call her grandmother she has to know what is going on. After saying goodbye to both Sigach and Seoras, Zoey and Stark were ushered out of the castle towards their transportation that would take them to the airport. As they were walking through to the forest Zoey decided to make the phone call to her grandmother, Grandma Redbird.


End file.
